


Berlinstagram 中文翻译版

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the Chinese translation of Berlinstagram, the fascinating fanfic.<br/>It's originally witten by jouissant.<br/>I love the Berlin story so much, so I translate it into Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlinstagram 中文翻译版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Berlinstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060196) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 
  * A translation of [Berlinstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060196) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



Chris早该想到的。他们落地的那一秒他就该想到，因为就算整个宣传周期很痛苦，Zach还是有办法苦中作乐。飞机降落的过程很颠簸，Chris 控制不住地紧紧握住扶手，指关节都发白的那种。走在过道上的时候，Zach已经兴冲冲地在翻包找手机。等到了宾馆，可以说他已经烦躁地发出噼里啪啦的声音，当团队里其他人在办理入住手续时，他站着不停地垫脚尖。  
“那，我们等会儿就出去了，对吧？”  
“我不知道，老兄，飞太长时间了。我觉得被赶来赶去的。大概——”  
“不对，我们明天一整天都要接受采访，然后还有首映。明天，你才真的是被赶来赶去。今晚必须出去。”  
Chris气鼓鼓地叹了口气。  
“来嘛，”Zach说，声音拖得老长，还有点羞涩的哀怨。“你死了以后有的是时间睡觉。”  
Chris这会儿觉得就算去死也是个不错的主意。跟Zach在一起总是这样，一堆宏图大业，Chris总被不情愿地卷进去，又踢又叫。而最主要的是，就算这样……他从来没后悔过哪怕一次任由自己被卷进去。哪怕有次经历完这辈子最惨的宿醉之后两个膝盖，不是一个是两个，都在发软也不行，至于为什么会宿醉他到现在也完全想不起来。  
“唔，好吧。”他说。“但你欠我一次。明天的词汇比赛算我赢。”  
Zach挑着眉毛。“这就没自信了，Christopher？”  
他语气里有什么东西让Chris脸红了。他的脚尖磨蹭着过道的大理石地板。“怎么可能。”  
“哼。好吧。这话题我们等会儿再聊。”他看看表。“那我们八点的时候就在这儿见，先去吃点东西？”  
先去。我的天。  
“好啊，听起来不错。”  
“很好。就这么定了。不过，再想想，还是我去你房间吧。我觉得有必要审查一下你的着装。先去睡一觉吧，你看上去很惨。”  
Chris翻白眼。“真横。”  
但Zach已经转身走开了，慢慢地沿着走廊往电梯走，一路上跟他的箱子做斗争。  
“你知道么，你可以让服务员帮忙。”Chris在他身后喊道。  
“井号：傻人傻话” （译注：就是推特“#傻人傻话”的意思，相当于微博的#傻人傻话#）Zach头都没回就回答他。“记到本子上去了。”  
这回Chris脸红了，匆匆地跑到Zach身边，防止他错过电梯。轿厢往上去的时候，他抬头看着Zach，Zach对着发光的按钮不知道笑什么。不过Chris胃部的微妙感觉绝对跟这一点关系都没有。不过是电梯往上的动能而已，好像要把他们送到天空中一样。  
***  
“我猜这条可以。”  
“你猜？谢谢你啊，投了充满信心的一票。”Chris因为他的话斜眼瞪了他一眼，差不多十五分钟前他还感觉很好，直到他给Zach打开门，看到对方那满含评判的狗屁侧目眼神。这已经是第三条裤子，他真的分不出来区别，Zach最好赶紧满意，因为Chris已经忍不下去了。  
Zach久久地从上到下打量着他，久到让Chris浑身发毛，来来回回地换支撑脚。“不，你知道么？很不错。你看起来很不错。”  
“靠，你就去了一次时装周，就突然变身Karl Lagerfeld了。（译注：时尚圈老佛爷）”  
“这样的话，胖Karl还是瘦Karl？因为 ——”  
Chris向他扔房卡。“如果我已经通过你的审查，瘦Karl，赶紧走吧，别等我后悔了回去睡觉。”  
“然后错过柏林？你绝对不会的。”  
走到街道上，Zach在用手机浏览着邮件，嘴里哼的歌跟他先前在宾馆大厅里来来回回哼的一样。“我有个朋友上个月刚来过这里，他把清单都发给我了，”他说，认真地咬住下嘴唇。“啊，走吧。法国菜怎么样？但不是法国的法国菜，是阿尔及利亚的法国菜。”  
“好吧，只要不是法国的法国菜。我开玩笑的，别这么看我。”他凑过去用肩膀撞撞Zach。“听起来不错。”  
很不错。餐馆很小，光线昏暗，就像一个舒适的山洞，当他们走进去的时候，Chris觉得身上的一些紧张感不见了，就是他进入公共场合后产生的被关禁闭的感觉在逐渐消失。还剩下一张空桌子，屋子里面的一张两人桌，当侍者将他们领过去并递上菜单酒水单之后，Chris拼了老命才没将下巴掉手上，幸福地叹了口气。  
Zach越过菜单顶部看着他，Chris看不到他的嘴，但他不需要看也知道那人在笑。  
“怎么了？”  
Zach摇摇头。“没什么。啊，操，看这菜单。你会说德语吗？”  
“我还真会。上学的时候学过几个学期。”  
Zach把菜单递过去。“博学多才的Pine先生，”他说。“我服了。我猜这回我也归你管了。”  
他们点了——好吧，是Chris点了——一瓶红酒，一些前菜，烤肉拼盘，还给Zach点了份普罗旺斯鱼，防止他今晚不想吃生肉。酒真的很不错，Chris第一口在嘴里含了一会儿才咽下去，想象着这股暖意在他的喉咙到胃部之间划出了一条明亮的线条，最后抵达脚尖。他们天南海北地聊着，却没什么实际内容：纽约跟LA最近怎么样；他们要直到国内首映才能见到John跟Anton，太操蛋了，除非Zach为此修改他百老汇Tom的日程。  
“说道这个，操蛋的百老汇，老兄，”Chris说，一边拿着一块面包干沾着盘子里的鹰嘴豆泥。“祝贺你，如果之前忘了说的话。”  
“很确定你说过。但，嘿，我永远欢迎多一点赞美，”Zach说。“不过……谢谢。”  
Chris哼了一声。“你当然了。不用谢。”他将酒杯向Zach的方向倾斜。  
“你的那部公主电影怎么样了，小公主？”Zach抿了一口酒，在酒杯的边缘露出恶意的笑容。  
“还没去细想呢，Zachary。”伦敦，夏末——感觉离今晚还有好几年呢，但是Chris记得几个月之前还觉得这次宣传行程也有这么远，所以很明显他的时间感有些不正常。  
菜上来的时候，Zach兴致勃勃地端着鱼，不过他还是将一把奇怪的叉子戳进了Chris的羊肉里。  
“味道真不错。”在不紧不慢地咀嚼完吞咽下后他说。“做得太完美了。”  
“我知道，不是么？一点不像生肉。”  
Zach摇摇头。“恶心。那，嘿，你其他的都怎么样？那个谁……”  
他嚼得很狂野，身体姿势也是，Chris知道想不来她的名字已经要逼疯他了。  
“别担心，”他说。“都是过去式了。”  
“别这样，你就不打算拉我一把么？我快憋死了。”  
Chris摇摇头。“要怪就怪酒。不管怎么说，我觉得光提到她的名字就会带来各种各样不好的事。我们……我们分手分得不太好看。”  
Zach若有所思地喝了一口刚刚被提及的酒。“有意思。所以你现在——”  
“自由得像小鸟一样。”Chris解释，他拿起酒杯致意，翻了个白眼。不知道为什么，他觉得让Zach明白这个转折对Chris来讲有多两难很重要。  
“Christopher，Christopher，”Zach说，指尖点着自己的嘴唇。“刚好赶上宣传行程。我都不知道是该骄傲还是失望好。”  
Chris的脸发烫了。倒不是说他战绩有多辉煌——当然了，上次在伦敦就有个姑娘，他带回宾馆了，第二天想离开的时候Zach正好跑步回来，浑身是汗，还撞撞他，眨眨眼，一点都不掩饰。然后就是在巴黎，但那次他们都喝得宁酊大醉，等从第三家酒吧出来，他已经有点不记得Françoise，反正她看上去似乎对Zoe更感兴趣，所以大概这样反而更好。  
但Zach现在看他的眼神很奇怪，好像他真的对Chris有些失望，事实上……Chris现在想起来了。他记得Zach在巴黎的时候，有些事Chris已经刻意地很多年不去回忆。  
他们当时喝得实在，实在太醉了。Chris记得当时环顾四周，发现Zoe、Françoise跟Anton都不见了，他记得自己贴在Zach身上，也不知道是耳语还是咆哮着告诉他这件事。他记得Zach炙热的呼吸拂过他的耳朵，自己后腰上有一只手。当两个人都喝得足够多、周围也很吵的时候，如果你让别人靠在你身上，手正常都会放在那个位置。  
“我想他们是回宾馆了，”Zach说。“你去厕所的时候走的。所以现在就剩下我们俩了。”  
他的话里有些什么，有些阴暗，有点刺激，这感觉让Chris不再贴得那么近。Zach肯定明白Chris不再靠着自己意味着什么，因为他立刻就把胳膊收了回去。所以现在Chris现在只是站在Zach身边，脑子里什么也没在想，由于Zach不再跟他有身体接触而有些失望。  
“就剩下我们俩了，”Chris重复着。过了一会儿他才能确认这话，可能是因为酒，可能是因为音乐，又或是可恶的巴黎，但他意识到，在那一刻他所处的瞬间，是那种几年后在某个假期中变得情感脆弱，酒喝多了以后回头看的话会这么说：那一刻一切都改变了。  
但那时候他不知道。他们左边有人叫了一声，两人都抬起头，看向发出声音的地方，等他们再把视线回到彼此身上的时候，那种瞬间，那种感觉，不见了。  
“我有点累了，”Chris说。“我也想回去了。”  
Zach的头点得有些太快，有些太草率。“是啊，当然，老兄。我们叫辆车吧。”如果Chris不是那么了解，如果他那时候根本没看错，他会觉得Zach看上去舒了口气，Chris的头靠在车窗上，假装睡觉。  
现在，他们在柏林，四年过去了，Chris单身。  
“那你呢？”他搅拌着杯子里的酒，看着杯底的小漩涡。  
Zach戏剧化地翻了个白眼，一口喝光剩下的酒，Chris真的只是盯着他长长的脖子看，因为这口酒挺多的，讲真的他很吃惊，就像在看吞剑或者什么。Zach深呼吸，在烛光的照射下眼睛是湿润的。  
“应激性眼泪。”Chris说。  
Zach用手掌根揉揉脸。“什么？哦，对。”  
Chris猜这大概就是Zach表达“很复杂”的方法。他决定换个换个话题，假装伸长脖子去看酒吧另一侧黑板上的特色菜。  
苹果挞，巧克力泡芙。“你要甜点吗？”  
Zach揉揉鼻子。“嘴巴想吃，肚子吃不下了。”  
“我明天的西装也会不让我吃。”Chris的话里一点惋惜都没有。吃太多肉了。他回国一定吃好多好多沙拉，他发誓。  
“来吧，Pine，好好享受。你知道我喜欢你身上有点肉。”Zach说。不过，不，实际上Chris不知道。  
“真的嘛。能不能说详细点？”  
“哦，你知道的，就是Kirk的样子。饱满的屁股火力全开。再往里面塞块垫子，”  
Chris向他扔了一块面包皮。“我的天哪，”他说。“我们结账吧。”

***

Zach又在翻看iPhone里之前那个清单，正式宣布他选中的地点走路是到不了的。他似乎因为找到地铁了很激动，但是Chris已经拖着脚在走路，最终还是决定打车，Zach看上去好像要生气了，直到他们钻进出租车，他把地址递给司机。“我听说这地方有很多相当不错的东西——一流的鸡尾酒，一流的音乐。”  
等他们到了那里，Chris让Zach帮他点单，结果事实证明这是另一个伟大的主意。他端回他们角落隔间的酒很适合夏天，清新，跟Chris之前喝过的都不一样，混合着甜罗勒、黄瓜和琴酒，还有柑橘，带着点甜味。  
“香草纯浆。”Zach说。  
“真奇怪。”Chris说，但还是又喝了一口，停了一会儿才咽下去。  
Zach拍了一张照片，花了很长时间摆弄滤镜。“我觉得我一直在用Amaro滤镜，”他说。“太没创意了。”  
Chris翻了个白眼。“绝对的。但我相信你可爱的公关会希望你解释一下为什么会拍这杯漂亮的饮料。”  
“随便了。移动摄影是新时代的摄影报道。”Zach说，好像是“不服你咬我啊”，完全不在乎。  
Chris对自己的酒哼哼。“我的天啊。解释一下你的狗屁傻话！移动摄影？更像是‘随身带的偷窥记录’。Susan Sontag死了都要气活。（译注：Susan Sontag对时代以及文化的批评包括摄影、艺术、文学等，被誉为“美国公众的良心”）”  
Zach一直看着他，然后把手机放桌上，打开记事本功能，在昏暗的室内，手机屏幕喜滋滋地露出记事本的黄色。。他开始敲键盘。  
“你把这记下来了？”  
“拜托，‘随身带的偷窥记录’？这太棒了，我一定会在哪次采访里拿这事损你。还有，等我把这句话记完，我一定会拿这行字来配我的图。”  
Chris的喉咙口发出嗤笑声。“我要去厕所了。”他站起来伸个懒腰。他前面的衬衣掀了起来，Zach都懒得去假装没在看，混蛋。“发的时候别圈我。”他一边说一边离开隔间。  
“你连账号都没有我怎么圈你，你个勒德分子。（译注：害怕或者厌恶技术的人）”  
***

***  
“我们是不是应该叫上Zoe?”Chris问，还折腾着他的杯托。  
“唔，额……我不知道，该不该叫？我是说，我可以给她打电话，但又似乎有点晚。她也说自己累了，所以。”Zach拿起手机，在手中翻转着。Chris想起来自己也说累了，但是Zach好像根本没管，不过他还是觉得不要提出异议。这不是第一次，甚至不是第二十次，就他们俩跑出来转悠，只是现在有些东西感觉似乎不太一样，Chris不太能琢磨透，好似整个夜晚都沉浸在那种令人神经紧绷的期待中，跟在巴黎那次一样。  
只有我们俩。  
周围的一切似乎在一瞬间安静了下来，Chris觉得Zach也感觉到了，因为他慢慢抬起头，视线从面前的饮料转移开，带着些不安。今晚早些时候两人间轻松的相处模式似乎发生了改变，好像他们不断试探着那条底线，区分着普通朋友之间会做些什么，而一旦碰到了那条边界，他们又被这条看不见的界限弹了回来。出来吃完饭，喝酒，隔着桌子看着对方，心里想着自己有多怀念这一切，凝视着Zach握着高脚杯的手。  
“你想离开了？”Zach问。  
Chris点点头。他想走，想离开。他觉得如果这么做了，就能逃离现在这种奇怪紧张的氛围。他们结完账，走到大街上。夏季太阳落得晚，可这会儿也已经全黑了，华灯初上。街对面一个狭小的阳台上还挂满了圣诞节彩灯，就这么简简单单的东西，却总能让他觉得神奇。  
这他妈有点浪漫啊。  
Zach拱拱他，用反弹回去的力量往后仰，抬头看着星空，似乎都要翻过去摔倒在路边。他的手抄在外套口袋里。  
他们应该管这叫约会，Chris想。这就是个约会，然后找辆出租车回宾馆，赶紧美美睡一觉，明早起来就是采访，来来回回都是跟Zach在一起，有个采访的人不断提出无聊的问题，一直都是这样。但是他有种预感，如果他这么做了……如果他这么做了，明天，以及未来的四年，如果他们再这么又唱又跳，他会看着Zach，身处一间没有窗户的房间——永远都没有窗户，方便打光，除了澳大利亚那间很棒的屋子，背后就是海港——他会看着Zach，想知道如果他们此刻没有回宾馆，他们会是怎样，所以。  
“那现在干嘛？”Chris问。  
Zach眯着眼睛看着Chris，似乎在试图做出什么决定。他咬住嘴唇，但嘴角又上扬挑起一个诡异的弧度，似笑非笑，这让Chris有点小紧张，甚至胃都开始痉挛，一般只有飞机颠簸或者汽车飞速行驶在不平坦的道路上才会这样。  
“怎么？”  
Zach摇摇头。“我只是在想——”  
“想什么？”  
“你……你相不相信我？”  
好吧，这大概是这会儿Chris最不想听到的话。事实上他也确实考虑了一下。  
“唔……是吧？我猜？虽然我想说，这话后面一般都是，就像是，为了不去死而从楼上跳下去躲避我们的敌人或者其他什么，所以——”  
“那就别废话了，跟上来，”Zach说，可靠的iPhone又回到了手中。“这个地方用走的应该就能到。”  
他打开手机APP，看着手机屏幕。“对，应该就是……”他话说了一半，转身离开，Chris站在原地呆滞地看着他的背影，然后才回过神，小跑着跟上去。Zach很明显在纽约模式上：无所畏惧一路向前，义无反顾地走向目的地，否则就死在半路上。有一次他们在威廉斯堡走丢了，其实只走错了一条街，但这很明显已经破坏了Zach脑海里关于这片地区经过精密计算的地图。Zach真的累坏了，Chris觉得自己真能死在半路上，但那只是因为他没吃午饭，他们出门本来是准备去吃汉堡包的。  
今晚，Zach带的路似乎是对的，因为他们没走几步就站在位于安静的小路上一扇没有特征没有标记的大门前。如果Chris集中注意力，他能听见咚咚咚的贝斯声，好像这条街的心跳一样。  
“我猜我们到了。”Zach说，转身看着Chris，脸上很明显地写着激动。“瞧，你确定你——？”  
“什么，你是不是把我带到一间性爱俱乐部了？你怎么这么坏！”  
因为这话Zach安静得令人不安，咬着下嘴唇，低头看着通往大门的那几层台阶。  
“哦天哪，你认真的？”  
Zach咧嘴，用手捂住嘴，试图让遮掩一下自己因为Chris的反应而哈哈大笑。Chris一拳揍在他的肩膀上。“不许笑！”  
Zach做着徒劳的抵抗。“这不是性爱俱乐部，本质上说。”  
“本质上说？”  
“这其实是间很性感的俱乐部？”Zach像猫头鹰一样歪着脑袋，好像在考虑这个形容词是不是贴切，结果还真合适。“这是一间非常性感的地下俱乐部，有非常黑暗的角落，有时候黑暗真的挺重要。这是别人告诉我的。”  
“而你……你想带我来这里？”  
Chris问这话有点不像话，真的，但是他猜Zach会从三个答案里选出一个。他可以装不知道，然后他们到这家性感的俱乐部里像普通游客那样喝一两轮；他可以装不知道，他们当这事没发生然后回宾馆去。或者他不装不知道，他跟Chris跨过这条门槛，步入这条街阴暗的脉搏中，越过这条他们已经试探了很久的界限。  
Zach的手从口袋里抽出来。他穿着他那间灰色的皮夹克，不知道为什么Chris从见到这衣服起就想揍他，就这衣服，跟他黑色的一排纽扣，长长的身体，还有这双灰白的手，就这么垂着，掌心向Chris摊开，似乎在乞求着什么。所有这些，还有他的沉默，如果Zach不开口说话，那他就不能装不知道了，对吧？  
他往Chris身边靠近了一步。Chris看着他咽口水时喉结动了动，似乎他的嘴跟Chris的一样干。他看着Zach左侧太阳穴的头发茬，长得还是不够快，谁他妈这么聪明要给他剃这个发型的，知道要有一堆人给他们拍照还这样？Zach肯定生气了，绝对绝对气疯了——  
“是的。”Zach回答。  
Chris连自己问了什么都忘了。“是的？”  
“是的，我想带你来这里，Christopher。”  
“哦。”Chris说，很明显他的大脑掉线了，只能处理简单点的局面。“为什么？”  
Zach又凑近一点，他现在已经站在Chris的私密距离中。他身体中某些遥远的地方已经闪起了红灯，响起了警报，但是有个更大、更傻、更醉的地方出现了。  
Zach抓住Chris的衬衫，“你个混球。”话音消失在Chris的唇间。  
卧槽，Chris想。卧槽。因为，没错，吻，是他能想到的唯一名词。很粗糙，很尖锐；他俩谁都没刮干净胡子，至少Chris完全没刮。Zach没有什么情欲，只是用上了牙，捏着Chris的下颚，按住他的后脑勺，让他哪儿也去不了。  
他们分开了，Zach贴得很紧，抵住Chris的前额，在狭小的空间里笑了出来。他依然抓着Chris胸前的一块衣服，衣领都坠了下来。“这衣服花了我120块呢，”Chris发出不满的声音，不过完全是在开玩笑。“你要把它撑坏了。”  
Zach哼了一声。“傻人。傻话。”他说，又亲了Chris一口。这次很温柔，不知怎的也更加认真，Chris握住Zach的手，十指交叉在一起，紧紧握住。  
“我们还进去吗？”Chris小声地问。  
Zach挑起一边眉毛，露出一口白牙，笑得像“尖耳朵”。“你还想去？”  
Chris点点头。“带我去你的吸血鬼老巢。”他拙劣地模仿着Bela Lugosi。（译注：Bela Lugosi，1931年出演的《德拉库拉》中饰演特兰西瓦尼亚的吸血鬼之王德拉库拉伯爵）  
Zach翻了个白眼，但他也没松开Chris的手。  
他们走进去后门就在身后关上了，Chris不得不跟幽闭恐惧症做起了斗争。即便昏暗得伸手不见五指，大部分地方都是这样，也能感觉到这地方挤满了人，Chris只能停下来，深呼吸，他体内已经有一小块地方在嘶声力竭地叫喊着“火灾怎么办！”。衣帽间刷成了红色，一个很性感衣不遮体看上去差不多20岁的人向他们收了钱，在他们的手腕上盖了一枚黑色的印章，他妈的明儿要怎么洗掉啊。音乐是令人不悦地摩擦声，低音贝斯让Chris的牙都发颤，还有，“别人”告诉Zach的话是对的，这地方太他妈性感了。他都搞不清自己在看谁，甚至看的是不是人，只有一段段躯干，一闪而过的皮肤突然出现又立即消失，就像是水下摄影机在拍海床。美人鱼还是大乌贼啊。Zach捏捏他的手。  
“要喝酒么？”Zach在他耳边大喊。  
Chris点点头；他并不自豪自己需要再来点酒壮怂人胆，反正他们现在已经在做该做的事情了。  
“啤酒。”他回答。Zach点点头（“留在这儿别动。” ）然后就消失在吧台边的人群中。  
Chris留在原地一动不动，努力想站稳。他觉得自己站在河中间，然后Zach回来了，抓起Chris的手，让他握住一瓶啤酒。Chris点点头表示感谢，Zach举起自己那瓶碰碰Chris的。他喝了一口，咽下，然后凑过去吻住Chris。Chris没有反抗。Zach的舌头因为刚才那口啤酒又凉又苦。他抬起一只手捧住Zach的面颊，大拇指抚摸着他脸上的胡子渣，有些许刺痛感。  
他们喝完了啤酒，好像有什么事一样，Zach的脚尖点着舞池地面，挤满了扭动的躯体。他奶奶的，他们是在家性感的俱乐部。Chris想去跳舞，大概会很性感。职业病。实际上，不，他在唬谁？Chris的舞蹈是个残忍的笑话，完全是由胳膊肘跟Seinfeld中Elain的混合体，瞧瞧文科生的舞蹈吧。所以这样更好，舞池全是人，他别无选择，只能留在Zach身边然后走开。  
这种昏暗似乎都能触碰到，DJ那里的镭射灯照出红色粉色的阴影。Chris一点儿也不担心别人会看到他们；他会“不在意”这点很不正常，但他现在就是醉鬼，这里也不像别的地方，没有刻意修饰，没有看到和被人看到。没有张望，真的没有。他们也不介意真的跳舞；两个人紧紧靠在一起，色气得不可思议，如果在光线好一点的地方绝对不会这样。Chris犹豫了一会儿才把手放到Zach腰上，Zach更干脆，直接两只手都抓住了他的屁股，同时还在亲吻他的脖子。  
“操。”Chris嘟哝着。裤子下面，他已经完全硬了。Zach啄吻着从下巴到嘴唇之间，他们贴在一起，脸红了，从头到脚都紧紧靠着。Chris的手指插进Zach头发松散的地方，刚好在头顶，不能自已地笑了。  
“你是在笑？你为什么要笑？”  
Chris不敢相信这么吵的音乐中Zach还能听见自己；大概因为自己在发抖，但整个屋子都在抖。  
“你的傻逼发型。”他也吼后悔。  
“操，”Zach笑着说。“你还是管好自己吧，Pine。”  
“哦，真的？否则呢？”  
Zach给了他一个危险的嘴唇紧抿的微笑，意思非常明显：我心里有数，你到时候就知道。  
“再吻我。”他贴在Chris的耳边说，这股热气离他太近了，一股战栗沿着他的脊椎骨一路往下。所以Chris乖乖听话，闭上眼睛，放空大脑，一直到他突然惊醒，Zach的手伸到两人之间，隔着Chris的裤子揉搓着他的下体。他的呻吟声消失在Zach嘴里，这种触碰极具挑逗，但还不够。只是现在，在这快感迸发的紧要关头，一股热血涌到了Chris的脸上，他的本能不断告诉他私密的事情要在私密的地方做。背后有人磨蹭着他，太不能忍了；他想把Zach的手拍开。  
“别在这里。”他说。  
“Chris，真的没人会注意。记得我跟你说过昏暗角落的事情？”  
Zach又紧紧靠了过来，Chris的口气不太好闻。“那，我们能不能找个真正的角落？”  
Zach咯咯地笑了；Chris都能用自己的胸腔感觉到。“好吧。”他用一根手指勾住Chris腰带的一个环，一拉，领着他穿过人群，悄悄走向场边。舞者被他们分开，有些人看了过来，眼睛都睁不开的看着他们俩，其他人根本连看都没看，眼睛闭着，因为这极度的快乐嘴都合不拢。  
Zach抽回自己的手伸到前面，迫不及待地想找一面墙。等找到了，他一把将Chris推到墙上，力度大得让对方发出一声惊呼，然后两个人像是在舞厅里跳舞一样，只是Chris背后顶着一堵墙。Chris抬起手，完全是出于本能，Zach一只手就握住他的两个手腕，把它们压在胯部，然后贴上去。  
“都让你看好了。”  
他的声音低沉又危险，有些残忍。这人混蛋地揉捏着Chris的脖子，然后又舔弄着刺痛的地方。吸血鬼的老窝，Chris想。老天啊，明天可千万别留痕迹。他扭动着，结果很明显这是最不该做的事情，因为Zach握住他手腕的手更用力，吮吸着Chris的脖子，空着的那只手在他的裆部胡乱摸索着。Chris僵住了，不知道要干嘛，Zach探进了他的内裤，揉搓着Chris的性器，下体背叛了自己，很享受它的待遇。  
“老天啊。”Chris发出嘶嘶的声音。“Zach——”  
Zach更用力地将他抵在墙上，直接靠在他的身前，手探入Chris的内裤里握住他的下体，一只胳膊抵着Chris胸部。他的一条腿挤入Chris两腿之间，将他分得更开，用大腿摩擦着Chris已经勃起的阳具。  
“让我停下，”他小声说，“我就会停下。”一秒钟前所有的毒物都不见了，现在又是Zach。所以Chris现在很确定——就是这么回事，只要他想就能停下。这不知怎么的，让“不要做到最后”出现在了他的日程表上。  
Zach的手伸下去，试探性地揉搓Chris的性器。“唔？”他贴在Chris的嘴角边哼了一声，咬住他的嘴唇。  
“操。”Chris说，长舒着气。“操，别，别停。”  
Zach因为这话笑了。“也没想停。”他说，握住Chris腕部的手收得更紧。  
Chris其实可以立刻就挣扎开，但是像这样被禁锢住自有它火辣的地方，Zach只做他自己想做的事情。所以他任由自己被乖乖地固定住，没多久Zach就用自己整个身体来禁锢他，一只手在Chris的屁股上，另一只手忙着揉弄光滑的分泌出液体的性器。Zach的脸埋在Chris的颈窝里，他觉得自己听到了Zach在说话，含糊的声音隐藏在呼吸声中。这可能是Chris听过最甜美的话语，也可能是最下流的，但他不知道，也不在意，因为他们正靠着一堵墙，在一间操蛋的酒吧里，这是他妈的柏林，而且，这是Zach。  
他发出了窒息般的声音，很明显Zach喜欢自己听到的声音，因为他抬起了头，一根指头挑起Chris的下巴，他俩俩面对面。在这些闪光灯的照射下，Chris有些看不清他，鼻子、嘴唇和那双深邃的眼睛。就在刚才他已经不觉得自己暴露在大庭广众之下了，但是现在他觉得自己全身赤裸地躺在这双坚定双眸的注视下，这种感觉是刚才的两倍。  
“Hey。”Zach说，就这么一会儿，他们可能在做任何事，拼字游戏、Zach傻乎乎的杏奶拿铁或者Chris是不是被准许在采访中使用opprobrium 而不是opprobrious，这到底是不是作弊，因为这些而哈哈大笑。Chris也笑了，灿烂而真挚，不知怎的他觉得最近发自内心的笑容都是因为Zach。  
“你这样看上去真性感。”Zach说，呼吸吹进Chris的耳朵里，那种愉悦的感觉又来了。“但我打赌要是你的性器在我嘴里会更性感。你觉得这些好人们会不会介意我跪下来，当着他们的面给你口交？你会不会因为他们浑身通红，Christopher？你会不会害羞？我猜你会假装害羞的。但你知道么？”  
Chris又发出了呜咽声，操，这太奇怪了，但他心中有哪块地方真的很他妈喜欢，因为他只差一点就要射在Zach的手心里了。  
“Zach——”  
“你知道么？”  
“啊，操，知道什么？”  
“我想你喜欢这样。”  
就这么着，他高潮了。他的嘴张开，胃部肌肉炙热用力地揪在一起，Chris绝望地射了出来，不断吟唱着“哦哦哦”，胡乱抓着Zach的后脑勺，紧紧搂住他，将出口的喘息声转化成一个吻。他瘫软在Zach身上，而不是靠着墙，很粗鲁，但Zach将这当成了自己勇敢的小士兵。  
“你太重了。”  
Chris穿好裤子，四处张望着，搞得像现在担心还来得及一样。“是你一直说有多喜欢我的Kirk屁股的。”  
“哼。没错。”Zach手伸到后面，欣赏地揉捏着。“我希望今后能跟它相处得更融洽。”  
“天哪，”Chris说。“刚才这到底是什么？啊，等等，怎么——”Chris手往下探，摸索地探寻着。不用多说，Zach还硬着。  
Zach低下头，耸耸肩，避开Chris的触碰。“我想对你做的事搞不好会让我们俩一起被扔出去，”他说。“还是等会儿。”  
有那么一瞬间，Zach语气中的狂妄跟他的表情并不相符，但接着一切似乎都自己调整好了，他现在像往常一样看着Chris。Chris也不知道这会儿在这里要怎么满足Zach，所以他还是很高兴就这么 先算了的。  
“走吧。”Zach一边说一边走向出口，很明显这么长时间他在这间吸血鬼俱乐部里也呆够了。外面的街道上比室内还要明亮点，在路灯下Chris看到Zach的黑裤子上有一团泄露了秘密的污渍。  
“额。”他一边说一边指。  
Zach不知道从哪儿凭空变出一张皱成一团的纸巾，快速地擦拭着那团污渍。“看起来，”他说，“我被Pine了一身。”  
他们打了一辆出租车回到宾馆，两个人都飞快走向相反的两扇窗户，方便缩成一团，而以Zach现在的情况，他还得好好烦恼一下。他没有反应，甚至当Chris蹑手蹑脚偷偷摸摸将一只手探入Zach摊在坐垫上的掌心里，大拇指小心翼翼地摩挲他小拇指时也是。他在出租车上很安静，等他们到了宾馆下了车很安静，进了电梯也很安静。  
Chris观察着这阵意有所指的沉寂，皱着眉头，心中的不安越积越多，因为他眼前所见的是Zach像台狗屁电脑一样死机，Chris可不打算忍下去。等他们走出电梯，Zach含糊不清地说了句去睡觉，Chris摇摇头，跟着Zach沿着走廊走到他房间。  
“Chris，听着，我只想——”  
“开门。”他说，当Zach照做以后Chris将两个人都推进了屋。  
“你在干——嗷，你在干嘛？”  
“强行销售。脱鞋。”他用一只脚踩着脱掉了另一只脚上的鞋，然后弯腰去解剩下那只，指头勾着Zach裤子的一个口袋，防止他逃跑。  
“卧槽，哥们儿，”Zach说，但还是脱了鞋子，由着Chris把它们踢走，然后上了床躺在他身边。他的一条腿压在Zach身上。有点奇怪，Chris想，在没有黑暗遮掩的情况下靠这么近。他能看到Zach右侧下巴上刮胡刀弄出来的伤口正在愈合呈现出的浅粉色；能看到他一边鬓角比另一边长了一点点；还能看到Zach的睫毛似乎长了有两排，真不公平。  
“Hi，”Chris问。“你酒醒了吗？”  
“没醒。”Zach翻了个身，他的脸有一半都埋进了床垫里。“操，真不敢相信我居然做了那件事。”  
“唔，我记得我们俩都在场，”Chris说。“而且还挺你情我愿的。”  
“我不知道当时在想什么，”Zach继续说，就像没听到Chris的话一样。“谁都可能在那儿，谁都可能看到——”  
“但没人在。如果有人……”他耸耸肩，两边实在高低不太一样，不过他觉得意思已经到位。  
Zach哼了一声。“你是说你根本不在意？”  
Chris直勾勾地看着Zach的嘴唇。“两个朋友就不能时不时来一发不经过大脑思考的性接触么？”  
“不经过大脑思考，哈？”  
“好吧，”Chris说，“大概词用得不对。”他凑过去，轻轻地亲了Zach的嘴唇。“如果我让你再继续摸我的屁股，会不会让你觉得好点？”  
Zach翻了个白眼。“我怎么能拒绝这种提议呢？”但他还是回吻了Chris，所以Chris还是觉得自己赢了。Zach接吻的时候似乎发出了低吼声，搂着Chris的肩膀，直到Chris感觉到信号，翻身趴在Zach身上。Zach没浪费任何时间，直接摸上了刚刚才提到的屁股，揉捏着，Chris确确实实又回到了欲火难耐的情况，尽管有酒精和之前高潮的因素。他小声地感谢了上帝。  
“你确定要这么做？”Zach问。“一旦开始做这事，我可就不敢对自己的行为负责了。”  
Chris咽了口吐沫。“当然，我确定。”他回答，话音中讨厌的像轮胎摩擦一样的尖叫声简直来得太是时候了，真的太是时候。但这话依然让Zach失控，他整张脸由粉红色变成了通红，张大了嘴，天知道Chris日后会拿自己现在的境遇开一千个拙劣地玩笑，只要你愿意坐下来听。  
“好吧，如果你这么说，”Zach哈哈大笑着说。“把裤子脱了。”  
Chris照做而且做得更好，他脱光了，很不满意地看着盯着自己的Zach。“你也得脱。”Chris说，Zach像在做梦一样点点头，好像都忘了自己还穿着衣服。  
“你想要我怎么做？”  
“嗯。趴下。”Zach说。  
Chris照做，当Zach坐到他旁边的时候他感觉到床垫下沉。他无法自己地颤抖，Zach的一只手抚摸着他的腰窝，又往下拂过他的臀部。  
“你的屁股还是很翘。”他说。Chris能分辨出他语气里的坏笑，所以他把屁股挺得更高，摇晃着，结果被Zach打了一巴掌。紧接着就是被牙咬的刺痛，Zach用在用舌尖抚慰着他，他肯定是用咬的了。大概说到底那又老又瞎的物件哪儿出问题了，Chris天马行空地想着。Zach用两只手掰开Chris的臀瓣，舔了上去。  
“哦天哪。”Chris埋在枕头里说，因为Zach的舌头不可抑制地扭动着。他对这种不停用舌头舔屁股的行为一直是有点矛盾的，不过总体还是觉得“别把这个想太复杂”。但现在就真的不能不去想了，因为Zach正镇定自若地舔舐着自己的屁股，湿乎乎的舔东西声音从床尾传来。综合所有因素，Chris认为这真不该像实际感受的那么好。  
“Zach。”  
“放松，”Zach的声音沙哑。“你总是多想；我都能感觉到你想多了。”  
“难道不是——”  
“兄弟，如果我想，我现在就能射裤子里。很棒的，相信我。这——”Zach无言的声音越来越响，手指伸入Chris的臀瓣间，因为伸入的艰难有些不好意思。“我能对这个屁股做的事。”他把话说完。  
哦。那好吧，Chris想。他接下来不断尝试着停止有意识的思考，放空自己，让Zach对自己的屁股做着说不出口的事，把他分开，感觉他好像把自己整张脸都埋了进去。Chris在想这会是怎么个场景，想象着Zach抬头看着自己，半张脸都沾满了口水，一团糟，在灯光照射下还闪着光，却像个傻子一样笑着。在他意识到以前，他已经在摩擦着床。他想知道自己能不能在不被口头警告的情况下伸一只手下去，或者后面那人到底会不会在意。即便Chris很了解Zach，但他也无法了解现在这个局面下的Zach。是不会有什么事类似于在舞厅用手给自己做，或者Zach在回家的路上吓傻了，又或是现在Zach的舌尖探进了他的身体里——随便哪个。事实上，尽管如此，奇怪的事情——今晚所有的一切都他妈的让Chris觉得熟悉。  
Zach坐起身，一只滚烫的手放在Chris的后腰上，手指慢慢拂过Chris的穴口。他的呼吸很重，Chris有些火了，他的脸半埋在羽毛枕头里，因为他想看看Zach。  
“我——我能干你吗？”  
这话让Chris认真严肃地坐了起来。Zach看着他，瞪大了眼，看上去有些呆滞。  
“额，我……我从没……”  
Zach看上去又想笑了。  
“不过，我做过，”Chris急乎乎地说。也没那么多，而且也有一阵子，但这会儿他并不需要坦白，对吧？  
“我们也不是非得，”Zach说。“只是……不，忘了我说了什么吧。我们可以——”  
“如果我想做呢？”  
Chris，闭嘴。Chris，你在说什么？他不知道。他一点头绪都没有，除了Zach这张蠢脸看上去真帅，Chris想看看当他的性器插进自己显而易见无可挑剔的屁股时，他的脸会是什么样。  
Zach长大了嘴巴。“你认真的？”  
“是的，认真的。我又不是动不动脸红的小处男好嘛。”  
“除了那个地方。唔，好吧。所以这个——操，这太他妈性感了，你知道吧？而且，就像，是种荣耀。谢谢。”Zach一只手拍拍胸口，那里真的感动了一会儿。  
“你想怎么做？”  
“躺回去。”Zach回答。但在Chris照做以前，Zach伸手搂住Chris的肩膀，把他搂到跟前吻住。  
等他们分开，Chris躺回去趴在枕头上，尽管很紧张还是扭头对着Zach露出吃屎一样的笑容。Zach摇摇头。“或许我不该这么做，”他说。“我有预感，我这是在制造一个怪物。”  
“又或者你是在为别人毁了我。”Chris说。  
这话换回了一个奇怪的眼神，好像Zach的眼睛又黑了一度。两人之间有什么东西让Chris想发抖。  
“躺回去。”Zach重复了一遍，呻吟沙哑。他又回到床腿边，挨着Chris的屁股。“一秒钟前你就为我扩张得相当不错了，”他说，声音切换到了危险的卧室猎豹模式。这很棒，因为对Chris很管用。“我敢打赌，让你完全准备好根本用不了多久。”  
他蹦了起来，以此刻的地心引力来讲有点太愉快了，Chris想。“Christopher Whitelaw Pine的菊穴开苞仪式”应该伴随着，比如钟声和礼诵。Zach去了洗手间，Chris能看到他在洗漱包里翻找东西，等回来的时候他把一个小塑料瓶和一袋安全套仍在了Chris旁边的床上。  
“必需品。”他说。  
“必须的。”  
“很好，”Zach说。“我这就开始。那个，你可以自己动手，有可能……你可能会更喜欢。只是别太投入，好嘛？我暂时还不想让你射。”  
Zach非常的专横。Chris喜欢，他意识到。  
“很棒。之前，还记得吗？我认为那将我们之间的界限给消除了。”  
“哦对。”Zach回答，好像根本没在听。他可能真没在听，他盯着Chris，就像个登山者在规划自己的路径。他一只手摸上Chris的腰胯，沿着尾椎摸到了他性器边的凹陷，然后是囊袋的下方。他拿起瓶子，挤了点到手里。  
“可能会有点凉。”他满含歉意地说，然后又把手指伸进了Chris的臀瓣之间。Chris稍微扭动了两下；是很凉。  
“对不起。”Zach心不在焉地道歉。他的手指轻轻揉压Chris的穴口，接着就伸了一根手指进去。Chris之前有过这种经验，他自己动手的，但没错，也有一阵子了。尽管Zach之前肯定给他做了准备，因为感觉不赖。Zach的手指插进去又抽出来，然后又加入了一根手指。  
“喂！”  
“拜托。我刚刚才给你口交过，我相信你能承受。”  
Chris感觉到脸一直红到胸口；等再将视线落到Zach身上的时候他发现Zach也在看着他，来来回回在他身体到脸之间打量，而当他再次将两根手指探进Chris身体里时视线并没有离开自己。  
“感觉好奇怪。”Chris说。  
Zach对着他坏笑。“实际上……我都不知道自己为什么之前想都没想过。”这是Zach起身又含住Chris的性器前他得到的唯一预告。  
“老天啊！”  
Zach发出窒息的声音，听起来大概是笑声。尽管这样，任务还是完成了；Chris绝对没空想在自己屁股里Zach的手指了。好吧，应该说不单纯在想手指了。  
Zach的手指跟舌头配合得很好，每次他的手指制造出奇怪的蠕动感，他的舌头都会对应的打转，让Chris舒服得卷起脚尖才能承受这种快感。这几乎是巴甫洛夫式的，因为他们做得越多，快感就更长久，Chris就越觉得后穴被玩弄不过是他现在所经受的一切中附带的福利。Zach退了出来，抽出手指，Chris呜咽着抗议。他或许应该感到尴尬，但现在已经顾不上了。  
“听听。”Zach说，声音意外的温柔，就像Chris满是疑惑一样。这一切最终击中了Chris，一瞬间他变得很困。他觉得自己可以就这么躺着，放空，让Zach进来，一起融化在两个人的快感里。  
“我想……我有点想……”Chris伸手抓住Zach的手腕，看着他的食指和中指在昏暗灯光照射下色情地发出水光。他用力一拉，Zach两只手撑在Chris脑袋两侧，趴在床上压在他上面。  
“哦？你确定？”他改用手肘撑住，轻吻着Chris的嘴角，这个动作带来的甜蜜让Chris的心脏不好意思地跳动着。  
他点点头。“对。”他回答。  
“很好。我会——告诉我怎样会让你感觉舒服，好嘛？我想让你舒服点。”  
Chris对于这话的真假持保留意见，但他会尝试乐观一点。Zach跪在Chris两腿中间，用牙撕开安全套的包装袋，这动作比任何事都让Chris有亲切感。Zach仔细地戴上套，给自己也抹上润滑剂。Chris这会儿再盯着Zach的阴茎看，还默默在脑海里用指头比划粗细，似乎已经在这场游戏里有点晚了，但他还是这么做着。Zach对准了穴口，开始进入，Chris再也没法集中注意想什么了。  
Zach往前趴去，用手撑住，他可怕的头发垂下遮住了脸，这是Chris见过最性感的画面，尽管Zach的性器就在自己屁股里，而且跟期望的一样炙热。  
“哦，上帝啊，Chris，你……啊。操，太棒了。”  
Zach慢慢地插入，不断停下来，涂上更多的润滑剂，似乎有条不紊的。最终他一插到底，停了下来，房间里仅有的声音就是他们的呼吸，Zach全是深呼吸，像练瑜伽那样，而Chris他妈的喘得像条鳟鱼。  
“你还好吧？”Zach问。  
“稍微停一下。”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
Chris想遮住脸；Zach就在这里，在他身体里，也无所不在，太近了。他在枕头里不断转动脑袋，紧紧闭着眼睛。“被填满了。（full）”他回答。  
Zach笑了，Chris能感觉到，真的用肚子感觉到了，真是太，太诡异了。  
“没错，”Zach说，嘴贴着Chris的耳朵。“你完全没事。（full all right）”  
“妈的，动啊。”Chris咬着牙说，因为他觉得这样的话，要么会感觉更好，要么就是Zach交货，至少这事就这么完了。  
“真扫兴，Pine。”Zach说，但他确实开始动，令人痛苦地慢。Chris想抱怨两句，原因自己也不知道。他们俩一直在竞争，或许只是因为Zach精通一些事情（戏剧，做爱）让他打心底的困扰。  
Zach总有正确的主意，这事Chris最终也承认。缓慢的节奏让灼伤感最终退去，Chris的意识逐渐回到了Zach的亲吻上，还有伴随而来的手指扭动，而在Chris搞明白自己在干嘛前，他也跟着在动。在Zach抽出插入的时候，Chris的腰也自动往他身上凑过去，好像完全是它自己的意识一样。感觉过了几分钟以后Chris恢复了意识，发现他们俩已经形成了一种节奏。他们在这里，这事正在发生，Zach在操他，而且感觉——  
“哦我的天啊，”他说。“这……这感觉太棒了。”  
“是，对，确实。”  
Chris撑起身，仰着脖子，Zach一定是看到了，因为他低下头吻住了Chris。这个吻一开始很轻，跟他们俩身体其他部分连接在一起的程度相比，这个吻简直是贞洁的。Zach换了个姿势，以一种特别的角度插进Chris身体里，换来了一阵倒抽气。Chris的这个动作让Zach有机可乘，他的舌头探进Chris嘴里，在退出来的时候含住了他下嘴唇。他一直吻到Chris 的脖子，在和肩膀的交界处咬了一口。疼痛感对Chris起了作用，让他挺起腰扭动。Zach的手伸到了Chris屁股下面揉捏，更快地干他，当他这么做的时候，他无法拒绝。  
“对不起，对不起。”Zach说，又放慢了速度。  
“不，很好。它——就这么做。”Chris说。  
“如果我这么做了别指望我能撑很久。”  
“这……”Chris找不到词，他的脑神经都他妈被感官处理的加载过程占领。“这没问题。”他最终还是说出来了，Zach喘着气发出呻吟作为回应，手从Chris身下抽出，还最终让他凄惨叫出来地捏了一把。他把重心换到手上，腰部小幅度绕着圈，当又插进去的时候挑逗地发出啪啪声。  
“操，对，”Chris说。“就这样。”  
Zach点点头，闭上眼睛。Chris也闭上眼，手伸到他们俩之间，一只手握着自己性器自慰，想跟上Zach节奏。Zach动了动，给Chris让出空间。Chris几乎爱上了这种紧致感，他没法随心所欲地移动，每一次撞击都很急促，以及他不得不依赖Zach才能发泄肚子里正在堆砌的暖洋洋的快感风暴。在他上方，Zach现在的呼吸也愈加不整齐，再也不是那讨厌的瑜伽呼吸法。Chris满意地注意到了这点。他想到了酒吧，想到了亲密湿润的空气，以及周围的那些身体，滑腻腻的身体，以及耳边Zach炙热的呼吸。跟他说着什么。  
“跟我说话。”Chris喘息着。  
Zach眨眨眼，好像Chris刚刚把他从世界边缘叫回来一样。“啊？”  
“跟我说话，来嘛。”  
“操，宝贝儿，”Zach说，深呼吸，好像在做准备。“瞧瞧你自己，你他妈因为我在你身体里的阴茎已经硬得不行了，对吧？”他拍了拍Chris的脸，动作很轻柔，几乎可以说是爱抚。“回答我。”  
“对，对，我是的。”  
“是什么？”  
“我……我他妈因为你硬了，对。”  
Zach手往下盖住Chris正握着性器的手。“唔，对，你是的。我喜欢。你真该看看刚才的你，被吓坏了，浑身通红……但我知道，我他妈早就知道——操，Chris——”  
Zach紧紧握住他肩膀，射出来的时候咬住了嘴唇。  
Chris自己撸动，一下，两下，三下，然后他也射了出来，头往后仰去，翻着白眼，所有的一切。他射到了自己肚子上，Zach笑得断断续续，看着这一切，自己也在因为高潮而颤抖。  
“天哪，你吸得真紧。”  
“唔唔。”  
Chris一只手猛地拍在枕头上，高潮还在继续，感觉高潮会永远持续下去，尽管这已经是他的第二轮。Zach趴在他身上，浑身汗津津的，当Chris再睁开眼睛时，Zach的脸就在面前，脸上的笑容像个疯子。  
“怎么了？”Chris问。  
“你真是个情圣，Christopher。”Zach捧住Chris的脸，吻着他，然后起身，低头看着床，慢慢退出Chris。他从一边翻身下床，小心地拿下安全套，扔到床边。  
“恶心。”  
Zach毫不在意地挥挥手。“我确定这地毯见过更恶心的。”他拉起Chris 的手，举到他们上方。酒吧里的黑色墨印已经开始融入他们手腕上的皮肤里，边缘模糊得像Chris的视线，现在太晚了，他软绵绵地倒在床上，脑袋贴着Zach的头。Zach拉起毛毯盖住他们俩。  
“你叫我宝贝儿了。”Chris说。  
“你还在做梦。”  
“不可能，”Chris说，看着他们的手，褪色的墨水。“我有证据。”  
END


End file.
